Satisfaction
by CMW2
Summary: McAbby fic Post the Drug Cartel Arc: What I wish happened between McGee and Abby after everything with Alejandro;Rated for language and ghost chili spice;1st in my 2011 SSS Project-Here's to another year above the ground everyone!


**Author's Note: 2010 has been a pretty amazing year. I busted through my shell and cultivated deeper relationships with those I love and who love me back. I joined Marching Band and NHS (and didn't die from the stress!) and even though my computer woes have been many, the SSS Idea I came up with on New Year's Eve 2009 has been a remarkable success, more than doubling the stories I have up on FFN.**

**And now, it's time to get into SSS 2011. It's barely 2011 now but I've found that it's best to hit the ground running, which is what NCIS has been doing lately. I stopped watching mid last season but due to holiday re-runs, my muse is back and better than ever. This is what I wish DPB and the others would do with the renewed McAbby tension in the wake of all that Alejandro/Paloma mess and I hope you guys enjoy this and all my upcoming stuff.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Bullet after bullet sailed into the target, each shot to kill and maim. Every thud against the thick paper eased a little bit of the ache in his chest but it wasn't enough. Agent Timothy McGee knew that true satisfaction would only come from shooting the bastard himself.

Pushing the button, he watched as the smoking picture of Alejandro Rivera came into the fluorescent light and he exhaled sharply. Unfortunately, shooting the man wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Rivera was secure in a cell, ready to be charged with murder and as an accessory to multiple crimes in two countries, meaning that justice would be served. As for his miserable life…well, Tim was pretty sure that it wouldn't last for much longer. If an enraged cellie didn't get him, the guilt would.

Crazed as she was, Paloma Reynosa had been Alejandro's sister, a sister that he had killed under a scarlet red haze of vengeance. Tim knew that if he had killed Sarah, even by pure accident…

Rivera's many decades of guilt may be more like months or even days. He'd have to keep an eye out.

"Nice grouping." a subdued voice greeted.

Abby Scuito looked as if she had just rolled out of bed (or climbed out of coffin) and he couldn't help but look her over. She had on a blood red camisole and black sparkle skulled sweats. Her feet were in untied black sneakers and mismatched socks (Abby couldn't sleep without warm feet) and her face was scrubbed free of makeup. What really got his attention was that her hair was loose. He'd always liked it better down and he knew if she came close enough, he'd be able to smell her…

_**Stop being a creeper and talk to her, McPathetic **_, his acerbic, DiNozzo-esque inner voice chided.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Tim inquired as he reloaded his Sig.

"I couldn't sleep and Ziva told me that you were still here. I…I don't feel like being alone right now, especially with all the…stuff that's happened."

Tim completely understood. Paloma and her crew had been utterly ruthless in both action and intimidation. The last few weeks had been hellish. Not knowing whether you'd wake up to the sunrise or an ambush could do a number on anyone. The feeling of needing to be safe in numbers would be around long after Paloma's funeral.

Abby came closer and silently, he passed her some safety equipment, valiantly keeping his composure as the scent of gunpowder and cherries surged into his nostrils like an old friend. Tim pushed the button to rotate pictures and another portrait of the tool who dared to hurt his Abby (she would always be his Abby in thought, regardless of the current reality) came into view. Before it could even settle into place, he was off. Head, neck, heart, gut, and the rest to the groin. His heart was pounding in his chest and he knew that his eyes were sharp with indignant rage.

"Timmy?"

"Yes?" he prompted as he loaded his last rounds. He was finally calm enough to drive home and there was a bed with his name on it when he got there. Sleep may not come immediately but it would come eventually and he needed…

"Why are you so hacked off at Alejandro? He never did anything to you."

How could this woman be so brilliant and not know why? How could she not see _**why**_…?

"He hurt _**you**_! He used you, threatened you and treated you like trash!"

All of this was said with a deadly soft deadly calm and he slammed his palm on the button angrily.

"Timmy?"

"Mm?"

"Can…can I do this one?"

Immediately, he put down his weapon and let her take over. Abby didn't really like using firearms but she was a good shot when motivated. A light grimace marred his face as one bullet went through the neck and the rest to the groin, a signal that was just as "hacked off" at the fallen diplomat. When the last shot faded, a sob escaped her and he knew that the floodgates were opening. He could do a lot of things. He could offer platitudes or offer to call someone else but instinctively, he knew that neither option would do. Only one. With that realization, Tim popped the awkward bubble he had put himself in around her and embraced her fiercely. Abby responded immediately and squeezed him hard enough to probably bruise.

"I _**trusted**_ him, Timmy! I thought he genuinely wanted to get justice for all of those cold cases but all he wanted was to make me into a weapon! If I hadn't stalled…"

"You did, though. Gibbs is okay, the team is okay, and Rivera's going away for a very, very long time. It's all right, Abby."

She didn't reply verbally but she did nuzzle his throat softly, familiarly. Tim's mind went into overdrive. During their all too brief time together, he had learned many of Abby's nonverbal cues and never forgot them. If she dug his nails into his palms, she was angry or excited about something but wanted to wait for privacy. If she looked away at him through her lashes, she was hiding something and wanted him to figure out what. If she rested her head on his shoulder while they were in bed, she was trying to figure something out in her head to share later. Her hugs were a way of confirming he was with her, that he wasn't going to leave her in the dust.

If she nuzzled his throat…

With a gentle (shaking) hand, he raised her head and brought their gazes together. Seeing permission and soft vulnerability, he pressed kisses to her brow, her cheeks, her neck, and then captured her bow shaped mouth. Abby moaned deeply and Tim let his hands splay possessively over her back as he hungrily deepened the kiss.

Her hands untucked his shirts and her soft hands went underneath, stroking his back in circles. The kiss broke and Tim returned to her neck, nibbling and worrying at the flesh in the way he remembered. A low moan left his mouth as she found his ear, her teeth nibbling and tongue swirling in a sensual attack. Head swimming, he pulled away, the heat in his groin like magma.

"Abby…" he started.

"Follow me."

She extended a hand and without over thinking (for once in his life), he held it tightly, letting her lead him upstairs.

/

She pulled the blinds over the glass and left them open so they could see out but no one could see in. Abby turned and watched with a dry mouth as Tim shed his t-shirt. He had lost a lot of weight but in the place of the baby fat was muscle. Everyone's jokes about him being sickly were way off because he was...cut. Like Bowflex commercial cut. Maybe he had been doing that…

Tim's latest kiss buckled her knees and Abby put aside her speculating for later, much later if she had her way. He caught her and lowered them to her futon mattress. His hot mouth went to her jugular and she let her hands roam, learning new places and returning to old. He still had a giraffe like cluster of birthmarks on his right side and an appendectomy scar nearby. His abs were much more defined but he was still ticklish there. Abby squeaked as he gave her a warning tap on her behind, a new but welcome thing.

Abby sat up and he hauled her onto his lap, sending a flash of more heat through her core.

"Take this off," he rasped with none too gentle tugs at her cami straps.

Apparently, his new, less docile personality extended to the bedroom. Abby took it off slowly, meeting his glittering clover eyes challengingly. He smiled at her silent sass and undid her bra in one fluid snap, yet another new thing.

"Someone's been practicing." she quipped wryly.

"More like researching. You'd be amazed at one can learn from Cosmo." he replied, making her giggle and shove him backwards, prepared to straddle him.

To her delight, he put her back under him with ease, bringing his hands firmly to her wrists. Sex with Tim before had been fun and satisfying but he had been very shy, like a lamb. Now, he was a jungle cat at play. He would eagerly romp with her but when push came to shove, his claws would come out.

"So sexy…"

He loved her breasts. Abby had left them free of ink or piercings so they were smooth cream topped by cinnamon. A delighted sigh left her as his hungry mouth descended, causing her to writhe slowly underneath him. As he tasted her, their hands went to remaining clothing between them and got them out of the way. After they were finally bare, she pulled him up, much to his distaste. Soothingly, she traced his swollen lips and he parted hers, sliding a gentle digit inside much to her whimpering delight.

_**/**_

Warmth, silkiness, vice like tightness…he had missed this woman.

Abby was the wettest, tightest woman he had ever had the privilege of being with. She was passionate and responsive, taking and giving with abandon. Tim slid another finger and then another inside, thrusting and rocking, her moaning gasps urging him on. He waited until her toes began to curl and then lowered his lips to her ear.

"Feels good, doesn't it, sweetheart?"

"_Yes."_, she hissed.

"Do you want me to make you come? Do you want to soak my fingers, Abigail?"

A hard shudder wracked her form and she nodded feverishly.

"Tell me how."

"Your fingers…against my…_yes_!"

Her walls began to ripple and he tugged on her earlobe.

"Talk to me, Abigail."

"_I…oh, god…harder…deeper…touch me, Tim_…_**touch me**_...",she cooed.

"So damn sexy…and so wet. Is this all for me, sweetheart?"

A wordless cry made her back arch like a bow and a thumb dipped into her nest of curls, toying with her throbbing nub.

"Is it?" he prodded.

"Yes! _Please…_"

"Please what?" he ribbed as he slowed his ministrations.

"_**McGee!**_" she snapped fiercely, causing him to give a sharp swat to her ass.

"It's Tim when we're like this. Now tell me what…you…need..." he scolded while surging his fingers in and out, in and out…

"_Timmy, make me come…I need you to m-make me...c-co…__**oh!**__"_

_**/**_

Her back hit the mattress with a thump and she felt like molten electricity was wrapping around her. She dimly registered kisses being rained on her skin with caresses not far behind but…wow. Timmy had certainly changed during their time apart. He McGee of old wouldn't have dared to use her full name and was _so…__**dirty.**_ So demandingly dirty. And he _spanked_ her! It hadn't hurt (it had been quite the opposite of pain) but it had been unexpected. But when she thought about it, it made sense. After all, Timmy never failed to keep her on her toes and the man took great pleasure in defying people's expectations. They both did…

"Abby? Abby, are you okay?"

She blinked and saw his head resting on her stomach. The wild lust was still in his pretty green eyes but now, there was tenderness and concern shining in them.

"Abby?"

"Timmy.", she sighed as she ran gentle nails along his scalp.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than okay."

"I was a little rough with you." he said in quiet disbelief with a hint of guilt. Oh, no. He wasn't going all Boy Scout on her now…

"Timmy, I'm _**fine**_. It was just the right amount of roughness and I would've stopped you if I didn't want it, okay?"

He nodded. Soothed by her words, his hands slid up her legs and underneath her behind, bringing them over his shoulders. Realizing what he intended, Abby supported her weight on her hands and positioned herself so that his hot breath touched her intimate skin. His eyes sharpened and then darkened to almost black.

A satisfied smirk curved his lips.

"You know just I want, don't you, Abigail."

"Yes. I want it too."

His tongue skimmed over her and at her approving groan, he settled in to stay.

_**/**_

He couldn't get enough of her.

He couldn't stop because she tasted _**so fucking good**_…

This was his favorite part of lovemaking and it had been such a long time since he had been with a woman. And it was _**Abby **_he was pleasuring: the woman he loved, his best friend, his equal, his beautiful Gothic angel. His writhing, screaming, groaning Gothic angel…

"_**Tim!" **_she screamed as she came yet again, giving him the sweetness he craved. So beautiful…so delicious…god, Abby…_**his**_ Abby…

Her hips finally stilled and she whimpered as he looked into her eyes. She drew him into a hard kiss and Tim could feel each swipe and swirl of her tongue tasting what he did. Her hand went to his raging cock and stroked gently but firmly, a silent message.

_**I want you inside me.**_, she was saying. _**I **_**need**_** you inside me.**_

Far be it from him to tell her no but just to be sure…

"Protection?"

"I'm covered."

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want…"

"Timmy, get inside me, now." she ordered in her bossy tone.

Her body language was a direct contradiction of her tone. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him and she was moving closer to him. Gently, Tim met her halfway, sinking to the hilt inside her. She gasped and his jaw clenched hard with determination. He would not succumb to the inferno in his belly just yet.

After all, they had 5 years of lost time to make up for.

/

Abby smiled peacefully as he moved inside her, finding all the places that gave her pleasure and taking his. Tim was a passionate but somewhat subdued lover. He wasn't a swearing, grunting beast. He moaned and groaned with screams towards the end. Or when she moved in just the right way such as…

"_**Abby!"**_

"_You like that, Timmy?"_ she whispered in his ear. _"You like what I do to you?"_

"_Yes…"_he sighed.

"_You know…I'm glad you finally kissed me. I've been wanting you to for a while."_

Gasping laughter escaped him and he asked, "_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why didn't you say something? Or better yet, why didn't you just kiss me yourself? I would have let you."_

"_You're the man. You're supposed to make the first move, Elf Lord."_

He laughed again and deepened his strokes inside her, brushing against her cervix. Abby groaned loudly before crying out, her orgasm hard and long. Tim's kisses to her shoulder became nips and his breathing quickened, matching her sharp gasps.

"Come for me, Timmy!" she urged between breaths.

"_**Abigail!**_" he growled as he ground into her.

Her nails bit and scratched at his back and his hand pushed even firmer against the small of her back.

"_Come for me…come inside me…be in me…come inside me, Tim…come inside me,__** now!**_" she demanded.

He obeyed her with a shout and a series of rapid thrusts, his hips slamming into her clenching lower half so hard that it moved them backwards. She sat up and held him to her bosom, watching as the tension drained from his face. After his hips ceased moving, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The room smelled of sweat and sex, the still air filled with their breathless pants and moans. Their muscles liquefied and they lay back in a soft daze. Slowly, she pulled the comforter out from under the futon frame and spread it over their cooling bodies evenly.

"Mmm..." he moaned contently.

"Mmm…is right. My God, McGee….that was primal. You were…_wow."_

A flush of modesty colored his cheeks pink and he said, "You bring it out in me. When you touch me, I…I can't control myself."

That coming from straight laced, reserved Tim McGee was huge.

"That's…hot." she replied after a long moment of silence.

Tim laughed and she looked at the clock across the room before back into his exhausted eyes.

"It's past 2. I don't think you're making it home this late."

"I keep spare clothes and a toothbrush in my desk. I'll be okay."

"What about Tony?"

"What about him?"

"He's gonna give you such hell. Not to mention Gibbs…"

"You're worth it. Go to sleep."

_**/**_

"You're not even gonna give me a hint? What happened to Bros before Hos.?" Tony DiNozzo demanded.

"It's really none of your business, Tony and she's anything but a Ho. It's serious." he replied as he took the last of the sprinkles off of his donut.

"All the more reason to tell me! What? Is she a prostitute? A stripper? A prostitute _**and**_ a stripper that plays World of Warcraft?"

"Ziva, make him leave me alone."

"Gladly.", Ziva David replied as she quickly put Tony into a tight half-nelson.

Shaking his head with amusement, Tim got back to sorting his email. He had managed to change before they came in but unfortunately, his collar didn't hide the triumphant hickey on his neck, something that Ol' Horny Hawkeye DiNozzo horned in on before he even dropped his gear. Tim was content to let him figure out who the culprit was on his own, leading to today's high school mayhem.

"_You're gonna rip my head off, David!_" Tony wheezed.

"It's not like you're using it anyway." Tim ribbed. "Or do you mean the head with your mouth because you don't use that one either."

"_**Stuff it, McAfterglow!"**_

Before he could return fire, a cup of Starbucks was placed in front of him, cap off and cooled to his liking. Looking up, he saw her sipping on the Caf-Pow! he had given her. Well, she had to kiss him for it but still…

"Hi.", Tim greeted with a half smile.

"Hi, Timmy. What up with the violence?" Abby asked.

"Tony wouldn't leave me alone about who gave me a hickey so I asked Ziva to make him shut up and well…"

"She did it Ziva style."

Both of them laughed and he cocked his head slightly.

"This is new." he observed with a tug at the blue and black hem of her skirt.

"Nah. I've just been saving it for a special occasion. What, Tony? You look like you just got punched in the stomach."

Tim saw his dumbfounded face and snickered. Huh. It took him 24 minutes to figure it out? Very Special Agent, indeed…

Ziva must have had the same thoughts because she just shook her head with amused disgust as he pointed between him and Abby.

"You! And…_**you**_…a-and the hickey…and the… _this is new _and the…the…ewww! _**Ow**_!"

"You owe me money." Ziva declared post sobering head slap. "I told you that they would have sex before the end of the year."

"Can you take an IOU?" Tony asked with a sheepish smile.

"No, she can't. Grab your gear. Dead Sailor at the Reflecting Pool. If I see or hear it, you're both fired and McGee, if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Abby, don't break him. Move!" Gibbs cut off before stalking towards the elevators.

Tim looked at Abby and she just shrugged before giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just another day at the office. Bring me back something cool, okay?"

"I'll find a grappling hook just for you." Tim called as he got into the elevator.

Abby blew him a kiss and Tony smirked at him, shock gone and replaced by…

"McGoo and Abby, sittin' in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-_ Jesus!"_

"Ziva, let go of him."

"Yes, Gibbs."

Tim smirked and finished his coffee.

Yep, just another day at the office.


End file.
